


Emotional Peace/Peaceful Emotion

by MrsHamill



Series: Jedi Code Breakers [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-20
Updated: 2000-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to a raucous planet gives Obi-Wan a different view of his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Peace/Peaceful Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Unbelievable thank yous and chocolate Jedi are on the way to Fox, Mir, Caly and Amber for most excellent beta work and hand holding. And for those interested who caught the reference, I very deliberately used the word "Essenes" in the story, as sort of a religious pun. I hope I didn't offend anybody TOO much. Also, I'd like to point out to HiperBunny that I managed to avoid using the 'e' word in this fic. See? I CAN do it.

_There is no emotion, there is peace  
there is no ignorance, there is knowledge  
there is no passion, there is serenity  
there is no death, there is the Force  
_  
Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.  
Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others.  
Jedi respect all life in any form.  
Jedi serve others rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy.  
Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.  
  


* * *

  
From the time a child is placed in the creche the Code is drummed into that tiny little brain. Indeed, sometimes I think it is played subliminally in cradles until it well nigh drives the poor child batty. There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no ignorance, there is knowledge...  
  
What a crock of shit.  
  
Now don't get me wrong; I believe in the tenets of the code. I really do, for all I've been accused of otherwise. But it has been my discovery that blind adherence to anything -- even something as fluid as the Jedi Code -- is idiocy. Madness. Being out in the universe by one's self, or even worse when shepherding an apprentice for whom one is responsible, leads to situations and problems the Code was never intended to cover. I will do what I must in any given situation.  
  
Thus, I have learned to improvise.  
  
And this improvisation, at times, has driven those near and dear to me to distraction. I freely admit this, cheerfully, even. It may well be that improvisation that keeps me from being chosen to sit on the Council, an 'honor' I would just as soon forego. My apprentice may think otherwise, but he is still young, and still somewhat blind to his Master's foibles and imperfections. Ah, the loyalties of youth.  
  
When Obi-Wan was but a youngster, still uncertain of his place in the galaxy (and more specifically his place by my side), I was careful not to espouse too many of my pet heresies lest I confuse him. As he grew older though, and the keen mind I knew was there developed, he and I came to relish our debates into the relative merits of some of the finer points of the code. In private, that is. Never in public. In public, my Obi-Wan became my fierce defender, the tenacious protector of my strange ideas, even the ones over which he privately fought with me. I sometimes stand in awe of the mind he has developed, and would, if he asked seriously enough, bow to him on so many subjects, even on my often strange interpretation of the Code.  
  
But I doubt he would ask. He looks up to me, still, this wonderful young man who has all the makings of one of the finest of our order. He humbles me with his trust and his reverence, brightens my day with his wit and grin, and of late haunts my nights with the body of the man he has become.  
  
As we go over the mission notes on our way to Es'peir, he asks me about the Essenes and whether I have had any contact with them in the past. I have waited for this question, for I know that this mission, of any on which we have ever been, will try his unshakable belief in his Master.  
  


* * *

  
Someday, I will be a Jedi Knight. I can only hope to be as fine a one as my Master.  
  
How well I remember returning to Coruscant as his Padawan. My friends were almost sorry for me, having been taken on as Padawan to the great Qui-Gon Jinn, the black sheep of the Jedi. How surprised they were at my happiness! I knew then what the last ten years have only driven home to me more firmly; my Master is the greatest living Jedi. One of the greatest of all time. Though he would deny that to his last breath.  
  
But it's true. Oh, he has some strange ideas, but he makes me think in ways I never expected to when he shares them with me. I found out pretty quickly that I cannot rely on platitudes or absolutes around him, that a brain is for using, not for sitting upon, and that words can be as much an enemy as a friend. I know someday I'll be a Jedi Knight, and maybe even a Master. And I know it will be as much because of him as me.  
  
He has made me what I am.  
  
Oh, I know what he would say to THAT pronouncement. I'd get a lecture on the importance of self-worth and self-actualization. On the fact that most Padawans develop hero-worship -- or worse -- for their Masters. That Masters are as much human and fallible as anyone else. I can almost hear his deep, calm voice now, "I put my leggings on one leg at a time like everyone else, Padawan," that touch of dry humor that so few actually know about, to their loss. And of course, he's right. My Master is only human...an intensely wonderful, intelligent, glorious human in a package that has quite taken my breath away on more than one occasion.  
  
Now, there's something we could argue about. But we won't. And I am fine with that. As long as I get to work with him, learn from him, be near him, I am fine with that. He's my Master. And I'm his Padawan.  
  
So we discuss things, on the way to Es'peir, and I'm surprised when he hesitates before answering my simple question about the Essenes. What he tells me is rather a surprise, and I come to realize that this might not be a routine fact finding mission after all.  
  


* * *

  
"The Essenes are a humanoid race, Padawan," Qui-Gon said slowly, carefully placing his datapad on the table before him and leaning back in his chair. "In fact, you might say they are rather _intensely_ humanoid."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean, Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I should have discussed this with you sooner, Obi-Wan, rather than the day before planetfall. You know why we're going to Es'peir, to discuss their entry into the Republic."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied dutifully, his brow still furrowed. "This is their third petition to enter, I believe."  
  
"Fourth, actually. Each time the petition was withdrawn before a vote could come up on the Senate floor." Pursing his lips, Qui-Gon focused on his apprentice. "The Essenes are a very emotional people, Obi-Wan. They have an innate distrust of those who do not react as they do. In many ways, they are the antithesis of the Jedi order, for on Es'peir, emotion generally overrules peace."  
  
Listening carefully, Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. "Are they so often at war amongst themselves, then?"  
  
"No, actually, they rarely fight. I believe it may well be because they are constantly boiling over, constantly expressing themselves as freely... and as loudly...as possible. In this way, they sublimate their aggression and avoid outright conflict. But it makes for a rather...disturbing...life to someone not familiar with their ways. I'm afraid you will have little use for the Code during our stay, Obi-Wan."  
  
The younger man gifted his Master with one of his sunny grins. "'There is no emotion, there is peace'?"  
  
His Master quirked a smile back. "Exactly. If an Essene takes a liking to you, he or she will become your friend for life. Literally. The same if one takes a dislike to you, you will be loudly reviled to all and sundry, for as long as the other lives... unless of course he changes his mind. Which they do, frequently. They are a quite paradoxical race."  
  
If anything, the grin intensified. "Sounds fascinating, Master."  
  
Raising one eyebrow, the Master fixed a cautionary stare on his student. "Fascinating? Possibly. Dangerous, definitely. The Essenes live life loudly and with their hearts on their sleeves, Padawan. It is for the latter reason that they have always withdrawn their petitions. They find it difficult to comprehend that others would not as easily give loyalty to them as they would."  
  
Tucking his hands into his sleeve, Qui-Gon slipped into 'lecture mode' and his Padawan shifted in his chair, getting comfortable for the long haul. "I went to Es'peir as a very young knight, Obi-Wan, my second mission away from my Master. The Essenes were at the time also unfortunately plagued with xenophobia and would not have been able to deal with Master Yoda. That is another thing we will check on during our stay.  
  
"As I was saying, I went to Es'peir with Master Billaba the last time they presented a petition, their second, I believe. It wasn't quite twenty years ago; I was a very new knight. I was quite taken by the people... they are a joyful and joyous race, Obi-Wan, open hearted, giving and truly, madly passionate. About everything. It was obviously not a first contact situation, but we were the first Jedi they had met. They simply could not understand the Jedi way of life, releasing emotion to the Force to feel peace. To them, this would be as horrible as taking poison. They treated us with respect but fear too, for we were not only off-worlders, but not nearly as emotionally open as they."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the memory. "Master Billaba was not happy with me on that trip. I managed to free my emotions and express myself as I saw those around me do, and although she saw the need for that, in the end she could not reconcile her difficulties with the Code. Nor was she happy that I counseled their ruling body to withdraw the petition."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "YOU did, Master? Was this against the wishes of the Senate?"  
  
Chuckling ruefully, Qui-Gon nodded. "Oh, yes. I was subject to a half-year 's censure for it. It would have been more had not Depa spoke on my behalf. She may not have liked it, but she's too honest to deny it was necessary."  
  
Digesting this unexpected tidbit of information, Obi-Wan sat still. Qui-Gon let him have the time quietly, reading in his eyes the conflicting emotions and finally, his acceptance. "What will you counsel them this time, Master?" the younger man finally asked.  
  
Gusting a sigh, Qui-Gon answered, "I do not know, Padawan. Much will depend on the culture's adaptation to change. After the last petition was withdrawn, Es'peir allowed some very limited contact with outside influences, a bit of trade here and there, that sort of thing. But the planet is very conservative, very isolationist. They have no space fleet and no wish to develop one. If they have not managed to conquer their xenophobia, if they still profess the same naivete, I may have to counsel against it again."  
  
After a moment, Qui-Gon continued. "Now that you are aware of the drawbacks this culture faces, you will be on the alert, and be able to advise me. Our investigation must be complete and exhaustive. You must understand that the Senate has pressured us to get them to accept admission, but I will not compromise my beliefs, nor do I expect you to. The Jedi do not belong to the Senate, Padawan, and if after our investigation we determine Es'peir would be better off remaining autonomous, then that is the recommendation we will make."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the vehemence in his Master's voice. Yes, this was shaping up to be an interesting mission.  
  


* * *

  
Es'peir was everything his Master cautioned him about and more. They landed at a makeshift spaceport just outside the capitol city, greeted by the leaders of the ruling Congress and a host of brightly dressed civilians. Evidently their arrival had been enough to declare a holiday, or so it seemed since their journey to the capitol building was thronged with people. No one appeared to be working.  
  
Obi-Wan watched everything with a wide-eyed wonder, especially after the greeting his Master got -- and gave -- on their arrival. As soon as Qui-Gon debarked the shuttle, he was enveloped into a bear hug by a huge man who was actually as tall as he. The younger man held back and watched with something akin to awe as his Master dropped all semblance of dignity and hugged the bear-like man right back, hammering on his back with his fists and yelling in his ear. From the huge grin on both faces Obi-Wan figured it was a happy reunion, but it still shocked him to see his normally quiet Master so exuberant.  
  
Arms linked, Qui-Gon dragged the big man over to his apprentice. "Obi!" he nearly yelled, ignoring the look of amazed amusement on his Padawan's face. "Come meet Chancellor Klaus! Ebbi, you've got to meet my wonderful apprentice, Obi-Wan!"  
  
Not really knowing what to expect, Obi-Wan therefore wasn't too shocked when the other man immediately embraced him, then held him at arm's length. "My boy! You are as welcome here as Quiggy is, always!"  
  
As he was enveloped and squeezed, Obi-Wan managed to shoot a look fraught with hilarity at his Master and mouth, "Quiggy?" Qui-Gon just grinned at him.  
  
"Such a delectable morsel, Quiggy," the large man said in what might have been his attempt at a sotto voce comment but which might have been heard on the next planet. "You sure know how to pick 'em!" It was all Obi-Wan could do not to double over in laughter at the 'ooof' his Master made at the contact of one sharp elbow in his ribs.  
  


* * *

  
The Chancellor's residence was large and displayed the same tactless grace as the people of the planet. It appeared to have been designed by a large committee, but still managed to present a homeliness and friendliness that made it welcoming. The Chancellor had what appeared to be dozens of children and pets, all of which had to see the off-worlders, and Obi-Wan soon found himself overwhelmed with names, faces, smiles and animal fur. As it turned out, most of the children were members of the extended family, and the Chancellor himself _only_ had six children. Of those, three were very near in age to Obi-Wan; the eldest, Dav, a little over a year older at nearly 22, the only girl, Aileen, at twenty exactly Obi-Wan's age to a month, and her not quite a year younger brother, Maku. Aileen and Maku were as close as twins and nearly as inseparable.  
  
The three of them ended up being quite taken with Obi-Wan and accompanied him everywhere, from morning until evening, something his Master had cautioned him about as they were getting unpacked in the sumptuous quarters provided them. Obi-Wan had still been a bit dazed at the events to that point, and couldn't help saying so to his Master, who had laughed.  
  
"I did warn you, Obi-Wan," he said, still chuckling. "The Chancellor and I are friends from my first trip here. He was an aide then, to the office of the Chancellor, but I knew he was destined for great things. Make no mistake, there's a keen mind behind all that posturing."  
  
"I think I can sense that, Master," Obi-Wan had replied, still unable to wipe the grin off his face. "It just, well, rather..."  
  
"Surprised you? Yes, I can see that. You are just a bit younger than I was on my first visit and shouldn't have any problems with your emotions. Let yourself go for now, Obi-Wan, enjoy yourself. I'm sure the Chancellor's son would gladly take you under his wing, as will his daughter," and here Qui-Gon winked, scandalizing and delighting his apprentice. "Just remember that deep down, you are still Jedi. Observe, do not intervene. Listen to the Force as always, Padawan. And if you have any questions, seek me out."  
  
And that was the extent of his mission briefing, which entranced Obi-Wan. Chancellor Klaus came at that point to collect 'Quiggy' and that was the last Obi-Wan saw of his Master for the day.  
  


* * *

  
Chancellor Klaus was unexpectedly silent while walking Qui-Gon towards the Congressional building, and Qui-Gon felt the shimmering of a disturbance in his friend's aura. He looked at his old friend curiously.  
  
"You are being very quiet, Ebbi," he said softly, "are you practicing at being a Jedi suddenly?"  
  
The big man snorted in laughter. "No chance of that, Quiggy, no chance." Then he shot his companion a sly look. "I would have expected you to figure out whether there's a problem by now with your magic."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. "Let's not start that again! I think we had enough of that discussion, what, twenty years ago?"  
  
"Don't remind me!" the other man shook his head ruefully. "A lot of water under the bridge, Quiggy, a lot of water."  
  
"Still, I can sense there's something wrong," Qui-Gon said. "What is it, Eb?"  
  
Shaking his head with uncustomary seriousness, the Chancellor said, "you may have to tell me. I'm not sure. But I can say that I am glad you are here. I may have need of you, my friend."  
  
"I will do what I can, you know that Eb." Quite concerned now, Qui-Gon resolved to pay much closer attention to any prescience or nudge from the Force, and also made a mental note to discuss it with his apprentice.  
  
Then they were at the doors of the big, gaudy Congressional building and were being greeted by various politicos, and Qui-Gon set his nameless fears aside for the moment.  
  


* * *

  
Over the course of the next several days Obi-Wan spent most of his time with people his own age, ostensibly in playing and sight-seeing, but he found it not difficult to pick up on the aura of his hosts. His Jedi training allowed him to see without being seen, to note currents in conversation that otherwise he might have missed. Though there was still some xenophobia on this planet (to be expected from people so isolated), it was subsiding, something that relieved the young Jedi.  
  
By the end of his third day and the grand state dinner, he was actually worn out, and excused himself at the earliest time he could without giving offense. Finding time to himself to meditate and calm his nerves proved difficult, frayed as he was by the constant flux of emotion and passion surrounding him. Qui-Gon sensed he needed the time to himself to meditate and re-center, and granted him leave even while teasing him about the stamina of youth, which caused the elders at the table to laugh. Obi-Wan dutifully laughed along with them then made his retreat.  
  
Swimming up out of meditation, feeling calmer and more centered, Obi-Wan noted another presence in the room with him. He thought at first it was his Master, but after his eyes opened he realized it was Dav. The young man was seated opposite him, quiet for once, and staring at him quizzically. "What were you doing, Obi? I knocked and knocked and finally came in to make sure you were okay."  
  
The peace that came from intense meditation still suffused the young man and he smiled. "I was meditating, Dav. It's okay, I try to do it once a day or so."  
  
Blinking slowly at his companion, Dav said hesitantly, "You look... no, you _feel_ different. What do you do when you meditate?"  
  
Surprised at the young man's insight, particularly from one not Force sensitive, Obi-Wan said, "Well, I clear my thoughts, allow the Force to help me relax, to put the events of the day into proper perspective. You ever been so keyed up that you couldn't sleep, even though your body was exhausted?"  
  
Dav laughed. "Oh, yeah! I know what you mean there!"  
  
Laughing along with him, Obi-Wan said, "Meditation is a way of letting your brain relax instead of your body. So that when your body wants to rest, it can without letting the brain get in the way."  
  
"Neat. Maybe you can show me how to do that before you leave?"  
  
"I'd be honored, Dav. If you want to." Obi-Wan sincerely believed however that his new friend would _not_ want to remember it.  
  
This was proven a moment later when Dav said, "Anyway, I came for a reason. You want to come out to the garden? Some of us are getting together while the elders talk. It's still early, unless you're really tired..." this was said with a sly glance that was half dare, half humor.  
  
Refreshed from his meditation, Obi-Wan readily agreed, and shortly found himself amid a small group of young men and women around his own age. There were drinks passed around, some mildly intoxicating, some not, and talk was loud and cheerful. If it weren't for just a few things, Obi-Wan could almost believe he was back in Padawan Hall with his friends on Coruscant. But Jedi -- even Jedi in training -- would probably not allow themselves such lax freedom.  
  
Despite the fact that he was a stranger -- and an off-worlder to boot -- Obi-Wan was made to feel very welcome in the crowd. It was unchaperoned and he did note some not so furtive kissing and groping off in the shadows, but most of the young people appeared to be more interested in having a good time within the group. Someone brought a portable stereo and music was played, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to be drawn into some good-natured and rather unchoreographed dancing.

As the night got older, the crowd thinned until it was just Obi-Wan and the three oldest children of the Chancellor. Dav and Obi-Wan sat companionably side-by-side with their backs against a broad tree trunk, sharing a bottle of mildly fermented fruit juice. Maku sprawled on a near-by bench while Aileen sat gazing at her eldest brother and his friend from her seat on the grass across from them. Her gaze was penetrating, and Obi-Wan found himself returning it with amusement and a little trepidation.  
  
"Leeney if you stare any harder you're gonna bore a hole in the tree," Maku said without opening his eyes. Dav snorted into his drink and choked, then laughed as Obi-Wan pounded his back.  
  
"Shut up, Kuku," was Aileen's only answer, given mildly and without removing her eyes from Obi-Wan.  
  
Shooting a look at Dav and getting a shrug in reply, Obi-Wan said carefully, "Aileen, if there's something you want to ask me, you can. I won't take offense, you know."  
  
The girl blinked but did not shift position. "Really?" she asked, with a touch of incredulity. "Father said that off-worlders don't like to talk about themselves. Personally, I think you just like to keep secrets from us provincials."  
  
"Leeney!" Maku said, actually raising his head and frowning at his sister, who just shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, Maku," Obi-Wan answered mildly, "I really don't mind. Maybe some off-worlders would, but not me."  
  
"It's because you're Jedi, isn't it," she asked, and Obi-Wan became aware of the change in the atmosphere at once. All three of the young people appeared to be tensely awaiting his response to that question. Uncertain on the origin of their trepidation, he did his best to answer honestly in order to defuse the situation.  
  
"Maybe a little, Jedi don't really have secrets to keep, because we really don't keep anything. And maybe more because you three are my friends. If I didn't know you, well, I'd probably be less willing to tell you anything."  
  
The tension eased a bit as the three visibly chewed over his words. It was Aileen, inevitably, who spoke again. "Then can I ask you questions?"  
  
"Sure," he answered honestly. "And if I think the question is too personal, can I refuse to answer it?" he asked back, his voice teasing.  
  
Dav laughed. "Then you won't be able to answer any of them, Obi," he said, "All of Leeney's questions are personal!"  
  
Obi-Wan spread his hands. "Well, all she can do is ask, I guess. Fire away, Leeney!"  
  
Aileen took a deep breath and studiously ignored the looks shot at her by both her brothers. "Father says Jedi can, um, _do_ things. Can you?"  
  
"You'll have to be more specific than that, Aileen," Obi-Wan said seriously, although he had a pretty good idea what she meant.  
  
"Well, like, like do things with your mind only. Like lift things, and move things."  
  
Beside him, Dav groaned and slumped to the ground in deep embarrassment, but Obi-Wan ignored his friend. "Well, yes, kind of. We are in touch with the Force, and that helps us do things that some people cannot."  
  
"Can... can you show me?" she whispered, her eyes bright.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly, Obi-Wan consulted his inner sense to see if it would hurt anything for a small demonstration. Not sensing any problems, he opened his eyes again and focused on the lovely young woman across from him. "I don't see why not."  
  
Against the far wall behind Aileen was a climbing plant festooned with small pink flowers. Obi-Wan had seen couples picking the flowers all evening and presenting each other with bouquets of them, so he saw no harm in using the Force to pluck a large bunch of the blossoms and float them to Aileen. When she saw her brothers' gaping stare, she turned to see the flowers floating from the wall in a bunch towards her and she gasped.  
  
Obi-Wan had intended to just deposit the flowers in her hands, but some inner sense of play or silliness made him float the flowers over her head, and, as she stared at them in wide-eyed wonder, he dropped them on her. Dav and Maku cracked up at the look on her face, her hair and clothing covered in blossoms.  
  
"How's that, Leeney?" he asked, very seriously, barely successful in holding back his grin.  
  
She threw one of the flowers at him, then grinned herself. "Well I guess I should be careful what I ask for around you, huh?"  
  
He nodded solemnly, his eyes dancing. "Oh, yes. We Jedi are very mysterious, you know. There's no telling what we might do next."  
  
Now it was Dav's turn to laugh. "Oh good Gerdun, Leeney, don't ask any more questions! Unless you can magic her voice away?" He said that last hopefully to Obi-Wan and then ducked as more flowers were thrown at him from his indignant sister.  
  
"I'm going to ask more questions, Davi, so just shut up! Obi, what's Coruscant like?"  
  
Cheerfully, Obi-Wan regaled his new friends with stories of the great city-planet and the many diverse beings that inhabited it. They laughed at his droll portrayal of the Senate and the sometimes over-pompous Senators, listened in awe at his account of life at the Jedi Temple, and sighed over his description of the beautiful wonders of the galaxy that he had seen.  
  
It was very late, and all four were yawning by the time Obi-Wan wound down. He smiled gently at Aileen and said, "if there's anything else you want to ask me, Leeney, you'd better do it now. I think my Master must be waiting up for me."  
  
She smiled, at first sweetly, then with a predatory gleam that gave Obi-Wan some pause. "All right, Obi, one last question... are you a virgin?"  
  
"Gerdun's balls, Leeney!" Dav swore, while Maku fell off his bench laughing. "You can't ask him something like that!"  
  
"Why not? He _said_ I could ask him anything, didn't you, Obi?" she replied, both indignant and insistent. "Well, are you?"  
  
Scrubbing his face with one hand, Obi-Wan fought to hold back a smile while he wondered how to answer. Finally, he said, "all right, I'll answer, and truthfully, if you'll answer it too. Are _you_ a virgin, Leeney?"  
  
She looked defiantly between her brothers, the younger one blandly amused and the older one thunderous. Her chin lifted and she stared at him speculatively. "All right. No. I'm not. Your turn."  
  
Dav buried his head in his hands, moaning theatrically, while Maku just shook his head, smiling. Obi-Wan realized she was going to get some significant repercussions from that admission, and both admired her courage and stood in awe of her honesty. "Well then, no. I'm not either. Can we go in now?"  
  
Laughing, the four stood and moved off. Maku held Obi-Wan back as Dav and Aileen walked ahead, arguing vociferously. "Sorry about that, Obi," he said, not looking very apologetic. "Leeney gets a bit ahead of herself sometimes."  
  
"It's all right Maku," Obi-Wan replied, grinning. "I think she's going to get into more trouble from admitting it than asking it though, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Maku said, nodding. "I knew, of course, we're really close. But she's the only girl out of six kids. Our mother died a long time ago and Leeney has always been, well, less and more than 'one of the boys.' Plus, we have a tendency to be over protective of her. Not that she likes it, mind you."  
  
"I can see that!" Obi-Wan laughed, then turned down the hall that lead to his quarters. "Good night, Maku. Tell Leeney I hope she doesn't get into _too_ much trouble." He was not too surprised when Maku drew him into a hug, the Essenes were demonstrative and he was becoming used to frequent bodily contact, even among virtual strangers.  
  
"I'll tell her. Thanks, Obi. You're really a great guy." Obi-Wan hugged him back a bit tentatively, then froze as Maku whispered into his ear, "I'm not a virgin either." Winking, Maku walked off down the hall, his swagger a blatant invitation that Obi-Wan nearly choked over. Totally bemused, the Padawan made his way to his quarters.  
  


* * *

  
Qui-Gon wasn't surprised to be invited back to the Chancellor's private study after dinner, but was surprised to see several members of the Congress drift into the room shortly after he had made himself comfortable. The Chancellor laughed shortly at him. "Weren't expecting this yet, were you Quiggy?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no, Eb," Qui-Gon answered honestly, accepting an aperitif from his host. "I figured you'd want to talk privately for a few days more before bringing anything more serious up. But I assume that this deals with the problems you alluded to earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, well, unfortunately, yes," the Chancellor said, looking around the gathered faces. About a half dozen men and women sat in the large chamber, all looking expectantly at Klaus. Most of those present Qui-Gon recognized as members of the more powerful committees of the Congress, and the uniform feeling in the room was one of tension and trepidation.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "What is it, old friend? Something is wrong, isn't it. Let me help you, Eb."  
  
Chancellor Klaus sat hard in a large armchair and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "Yes. Something is very wrong. We, uh, left out some information when we sent in the petition this time, Quiggy. I think -- we think we're being invaded."  
  
Carefully schooling his features into neutrality, Qui-Gon looked around the room with both his normal eyes and with Force sense. He could feel the disquiet and nervousness apparent in the room, most of it not directed at him, for which he was grateful. "Tell me, Eb," he said softly.  
  
The Chancellor then told his friend how certain substances were showing up, addictive substances, substances that his scientists felt could only have come from off world. How certain criminal elements somehow got their hands on vast quantities of precious gems and minerals, undermining and devaluing the currency base. How people were quietly, inexplicably disappearing, never to be found again. "It's all very low level, Quiggy," he said, finally getting to his feet and pacing around the room in a surplus of energy. "It's possible it would have gone completely unnoticed, if we hadn' t had a few key people make some disturbing connections. And if they hadn't come to me..."  
  
The man trailed off, and an older woman, who Qui-Gon recognized as Lady Morva, a distinguished member of Congress, finished for him. "Eb is the only one who might have made the connection, Ser Jedi. The friendship you and he fostered years ago... it's the only one of it's kind. I'm sure you're aware of our tendency towards..." her mouth quirked into a wry smile, instantly endearing her to Qui-Gon, "...towards isolationism. Most of us here in the room recognize that we cannot remain cut off from the rest of the galaxy much longer, not without paying a terrible price."  
  
"We've been allowing some off-world trade now for a long time," and older man spoke up, and Qui-Gon recognized the trade minister. "It really has helped the economy, and made our people more aware of the galaxy outside our planet. But you must see why we cannot allow unregulated trade, unregulated items to circulate without government control." He shook his head sadly. "It's simply too dangerous at this time. And our children are paying the price."  
  
"There've been deaths, Quiggy," Klaus said quietly, his voice choked with tears. "Some very bright young people have died from these... drugs that are appearing...dammit, they're calling them recreational! Explain that to me Quiggy! Tell me," and his voice took on a pleading note, "tell me this wouldn't be a normal thing if we joined the Republic."  
  
Qui-Gon sat still for a moment, making connections. When he spoke, it was with a low voice. "I wish I could assure you of that, Eb. You know I can' t, and I think you know why. You're too intelligent to believe everyone in the galaxy is as scrupulous as you." Qui-Gon sighed. "But as for this particular problem you've detailed, you do not have to stand for illicit drugs and possible kidnappings, and you wouldn't have to with Republic admittance. Obi-Wan and I will be very happy to investigate this possible incursion for you. I would hate to see Es'peir lose it's independence forcibly, at the hands of terrorists."  
  
Spreading big hands helplessly, Chancellor Klaus sighed in frustration. "But what else can we do, Quiggy? If I'm right and we're being invaded by some evil from out in your galaxy, we will need the Senate to back us up, to help us. We have no space fleet, no way of protecting our people. They would help us, wouldn't they?"  
  
The plea in the big man's eyes made Qui-Gon heartsick. He knew all too well that the very factions that were possibly exploiting this planet might also manage to keep them from entering the Republic, but he didn't know how to explain that to these good people. "I don't know, Eb. I should hope so. But I can tell you this; you will have the Jedi on your side. And that, my friend, may be worth far more than entry into the Republic."  
  


* * *

  
By the time Obi-Wan made it back to his quarters, he was certain that his Master would be asleep. He was quite surprised to find him awake, dressed for sleep but still wide awake and standing at the large window. Obi-Wan could sense the turmoil in his Master's thoughts and at first felt it might be because of his lateness, but knew a moment later that was not the case. Something else was bothering Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned away from the window to regard his apprentice. "Ah. Obi-Wan. It's a bit late, isn't it?" he said mildly, his mind obviously miles away.  
  
"Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan said, crossing the floor to stand beside the tall Jedi. Qui-Gon smiled briefly, dismissing the error, but did not speak again, just went back to staring out the window. "What's wrong, Master?" the younger man finally asked softly.  
  
For a moment, silence was his only answer. Then his Master turned to him and squeezed his shoulder gently. "We shall speak on it in the morning, Obi-Wan. It's late, and I wouldn't want you to miss more sleep. But this mission has taken a decided turn. We will have to be careful, my young apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled up into his face hesitantly, sensing through the Force the trepidation in his Master's mind. He was in the process of clearing his own mind when one of the larger moons of the planet burst out from behind a cloud bank and bathed them in pearly essence. Both men froze, almost forgetting to breathe. Qui-Gon's hair became silver, his eyes shone with a blue fire, his skin glowed. Obi-Wan became in his Master's eyes something like a marble statue of exquisite proportion, his eyes deep dark holes in a face lit with radiance.  
  
The hand still on his shoulder became scalding with heat, the grip almost a caress as Obi-Wan stood contemplating his Master. This was not the first time he felt this ache for his teacher, his mentor, but it had been increasing lately as he came to know the man behind the Master. Now, the longing in his heart was almost overwhelming, but tightly shielded by barriers almost automatic in origin. "Master," he whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon's heart ached. His hands wanted to hold his Padawan, his mouth wanted to kiss the lips that parted to drink in the silver moonlight. Instead, he released his grip -- slowly, gently, with one last lingering touch -- and said, "Go on now, Obi-Wan. We'll talk in the morning." His voice sounded strange even to his own ears. Before anything else could happen, the two men parted and went to their respective beds. Alone.  
  


* * *

  
Morning came, and the Master wasted no time filling in the Padawan of the events of the night before. Obi-Wan was appalled -- and heartsick that he wasn't more surprised -- that someone could be treating the peaceful people of this planet in such a way. He vowed privately that he would do all he could to help.  
  
In this, he found an ally in Aileen. For all her flirtatiousness, the young woman had a keen mind and a strong sense of purpose. Dav told him privately that he expected his little sister to some day walk in their father's footsteps as leader of their planet. "Not you, Dav?" Obi-Wan teased gently.  
  
"Me? No way!" the older boy yelped. "I've got other plans. You won't catch me staying home and learning how to be boring!"  
  
The investigation drew the two Jedi on different paths that ended up leading to the same destination. Illegal landings had been made, illicit trades of various goods had been accomplished, and it wasn't unlikely that kidnappings were supplying the Hutts and other gangsters with new slaves. While Qui-Gon sat in meetings with the Congress, hoping to hammer out a proposal that the planet would accept, Obi-Wan, Aileen and Maku continued private, quiet investigations, trying to find the names of those responsible. For days, they sat up until all hours in a small conference room, meticulously going over records and depositions, until their eyes ached and Aileen snapped at Maku and Obi-Wan. After a week of intense investigation, they turned their findings over to their elders finally and went to a well earned rest.  
  
Qui-Gon sent coded messages to the Jedi Temple, which were forwarded to Supreme Chancellor Valorum's office, detailing his findings and those of the young people. He also sent a final draft of the petition to enter the Republic, along with his official recommendation that the Senate approve it. Valorum came out solidly on their side, and promised to expedite any of the wishes of Es'peir's ruling body. Along with that came a message for Qui-Gon from the Temple, recalling the duo. The first Obi-Wan knew of that was the morning after it arrived, as his Master sat at their breakfast with datapad in hand and a thunderous frown on his face.  
  
 _Uh-oh,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, _I've seen THAT look before._ Aloud, he said, "It's from the Council then, Master?"  
  
Startled, Qui-Gon looked at his student. "Was I broadcasting that badly, Padawan?" he asked mildly.  
  
"No, but I have been your Padawan long enough to recognize the signs. What do they want of us now?"  
  
With a snort of disgust, Qui-Gon threw the datapad on the table, narrowly missing the teacups. "They're recalling us. Now."  
  
"Now?" Obi-Wan was incredulous. "But... but we're so close to finding out..."  
  
"I know, Padawan, I know. And we WILL discover who is behind this. Because we're not going back."  
  
With an effort, Obi-Wan kept from rolling his eyes. "Here we go again," he thought, laughing inwardly. "Yes, Master," was all he said aloud, but he could see the amusement flicker in those deep blue eyes.  
  
"You seem remarkably accepting of my disobedience this time, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, pointedly not looking at his apprentice.  
  
Dozens of retorts sprang to mind, but finally he settled on the all purpose, "yes, Master," and nothing else. Their breakfast was finished in companionable silence.  
  
Qui-Gon appeased the Council with notice of their invitation to a ball to celebrate the treaty a little over a standard week away. They were not happy about the delay, but grudgingly gave way. That left the two Jedi only a few days to work feverishly with the planetary constabulary to find the local connection.  
  
Then Aileen was kidnapped.  
  
The entire household was in an immediate uproar, and it was all the Jedi could do to keep the news from spreading all over the planet within minutes. Aileen's brothers, right down to the youngest, only six years old, all swore immediate and severe retribution on whoever had taken her away from them. Obi-Wan was stretched to the limit to placate them, to make them see the wisdom of keeping the whole thing quiet in order to help Aileen.  
  
It was painfully obvious to all concerned that the kidnapping was done out of desperation on the part of whatever group was relying on the off-planet connection. No demands were sent, and this only concerned the Jedi more. An amateur kidnapping was generally more dangerous than a professional one, as the kidnappers were more likely to act irrationally. And of course there was the fact that the Essenes were not known for their calmness and rationality anyway.  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised at his intense reaction to the kidnapping. In the short time he had been on the planet, Aileen had become a good friend, one he cared about. She was flirtatious, mercurial, difficult, loud and sometimes obnoxious, but she was also possessed of a keen intellect and a devastating sense of humor. It was a struggle for the young Padawan to contain his anger and fear over her abduction, particularly so since he had been more open on this mission than on any before, and had become less likely to release his emotions into the Force. He sensed that his Master knew about his struggle, and reacted favorably to his control over his emotions.  
  
Qui-Gon had larger problems to deal with, however. Such as reassuring his friend the Chancellor that he and Obi-Wan would find the girl. "Ebbi, don't worry, the kidnappers didn't count on Jedi. We'll find her. I promise." Qui-Gon enveloped his friend in a hug and patted the shoulder that heaved under his touch. Maku and Dav stood with Obi-Wan just a little ways away; both of them had red rimmed eyes from crying, but Maku was worrying Obi-Wan more by his silence and apparent desperation than by his grief.  
  
As they prepared to leave in search, Obi-Wan took his Master aside. "I'm worried about Maku, Master," he said, nodding to the younger boy. "He and Leeney are very close, and he's not acting normally. I'm going to keep him close beside me, if that's all right with you. He absolutely refuses to stay here, and I'd rather have him where I can see him."  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, that's a good idea," Qui-Gon murmured back, using the Force to quickly scan the boy's chaotic emotions. "And be careful, please. I don 't have to explain to you the danger in this search, do I?"  
  
"No, Master," Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "I'll be careful. You too, please." To his surprise and delight, Qui-Gon pulled him into a rough embrace, squeezing him tightly once before letting him go. Although they had become used to such body contact with the locals, the hug between them seemed to fluster the Master as much as the Padawan. Qui-Gon stood back immediately and flushed slightly, but he did not release his student's upper arms from a tight grip.  
  
"I need you to be especially aware of the fact that in a situation like this, calm is needed," Qui-Gon murmured to him. "Although we have been very free with our feelings here, we must act swiftly and without malice in this instance. The situation demands our peace, rather than our emotion. You do understand?" Obi-Wan nodded, and was pleased that it didn't take much to re-center himself and release his tumultuous emotions into the Force. Qui-Gon swallowed against the lump in his throat that grew from his pride in his student. "I have a bad feeling about this situation, Obi-Wan," he said, as he released the younger man's arms and turned to go. "Again, please be careful."  
  


* * *

  
It didn't take long for the Jedi to find the trail and follow it. They moved with as much speed and secrecy as possible, finally coming to ground at an old, partially empty apartment building. Obi-Wan had a good sense that Aileen was there, well but agitated, from being around his friend so much in the past weeks. The Qui-Gon tried to persuade Dav and Maku to stay with the police force outside the building, but they would not, and after exchanging looks, the Master and Padawan finally allowed them to accompany. "But you do as we tell you, clear?" Qui-Gon all but growled at the two young men, who cowered back, agreeing readily.  
  
They took the kidnappers by surprise, and this was in great part due to Aileen herself. She had managed to work herself partially free of her bonds and was proving to be a significant distraction to her abductors as the Jedi, followed closely by Dav and Maku, slipped into the dilapidated apartment. Qui-Gon put one of them to sleep while Obi-Wan disarmed and knocked out another in the front room, then they moved carefully back to where they could hear the commotion raised.  
  
Five men were in the room with Aileen, who, although bruised and battered, was cursing a blue streak at her captors and struggling for all she was worth. Obi-Wan couldn't suppress a grin at hearing her, but suddenly had to fight to hold back Maku, who wanted to go to his sister's aid. Dav came to help him; tight lipped, he held on to his younger brother and nodded for Obi-Wan to follow his Master into the room.  
  
As they had prearranged, Qui-Gon drew the kidnapper's fire while Obi-Wan circled using Force enhanced speed and tried to get to Aileen. He was successful; he put the girl behind him as he cautiously headed back towards the only egress in a room thick with gunfire, his lightsaber held ready to deflect. But something went wrong. Aileen, her legs still wobbly from being tied, tripped. Maku cried out from the doorway and got the attention diverted from Qui-Gon over to Obi-Wan, who was trying to help Aileen. One of the few criminals to remain standing turned and fired. Obi-Wan's 'saber was not in the proper position to deflect so he pushed Aileen away and felt an impact to his side. Oddly, it didn't hurt at all, even though he knew it should. He dropped to one knee, protecting the girl who lay just beneath and behind him, his 'saber at the ready.  
  
Then Qui-Gon was there, icy cold in his anger, barely managing to hold back from killing the man who had attacked his Padawan. That was the last one. All were either incapacitated or dead, and Dav was herding in the police and medics into the room. Aileen turned a white face towards Obi-Wan, gasping as she looked down at his side. "Ser Jedi!" she yelled, "Master Quiggy, Obi 's hurt, please..."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to reassure her that it was minor, that it didn't hurt, but suddenly it did, and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the anguished expression on his Master's face.  
  


* * *

  
Qui-Gon refused to leave the bedside of his Padawan, even through the operation that removed the projectile from Obi-Wan's side. The wound was not serious, he had not lost a lot of blood, and Jedi constitution was such that he woke only an hour after the surgery, concerned that the mission had gone well. Qui-Gon laughed, half in relief, half in amusement at his apprentice's single-mindedness, and reassured him of the success of the mission.  
  
The captured men were more than willing to talk about their off-world connection, and cheerfully named names, places and dates which were quickly forwarded to Chancellor Valorum's office for follow up. Although neither Jedi had much hope that the real culprits would be captured, they still felt a sense of relief that at least for now the incursion was halted.  
  
Briefly explaining this information to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon then unceremoniously ordered his Padawan into a healing trance.  
  
"But Master," Obi-Wan had objected.  
  
"No buts, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, using his best I-am-your-Master voice. "Now. I'll remain here to watch over you, never fear."  
  
Defeated, Obi-Wan subsided, then smiled at the big man. "Of that I had no worries, Master," he said softly, taking his hand. "I'm all right, Master. Really."  
  
For a moment they stared at each other, and Obi-Wan saw how much his injury had cost Qui-Gon. It frightened him a bit, and at the same time elated him to realize that his beloved Master cared for him that deeply. Then he sighed and composed his mind for a trance.  
  
Qui-Gon sat in the chair by the hospital bed and brooded. The depth of his anguish over such a minor skirmish disturbed him greatly, and though his mind cried out for it, he could not find the stillness necessary to meditate. Instead, he watched Obi-Wan's face as the boy -- young man, he corrected himself -- healed himself.  
  
It took all the older Jedi's introspection to realize that where the Code was concerned, his Padawan took all precedence. Twisting the Code to his own use or ignoring it completely had never been a problem for Qui-Gon in the past, but this was new, and it bothered him. If the situation had been worse, if Obi-Wan had been put into a position of peril that required him to choose between the mission and his student, he wasn't sure what he would have done.  
  
And although Qui-Gon Jinn may have always picked and chosen which parts of the Code to follow, he was a deeply ethical man. No matter his feelings for his student, he firmly believed they were not reciprocated and even had they been, it would be wrong of him to take advantage. No matter what his heart might say, his head overruled.  
  
Late in the evening, his isolation was interrupted by Aileen, who had been in hospital herself and came by before leaving for home. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she murmured, not expecting to see Obi-Wan's Master there.  
  
He smiled at her and held out his hand. His hours of reflection had at least calmed his mind to the point where he could think again, and he realized how much Obi-Wan's sacrifice had affected the girl. "It's no interruption, Aileen," he said as she came around the bed, "Obi-Wan is in a healing trance. I expect by morning he'll be substantially better. Are you all right now?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Master Quigg... I mean, Master Qui-Gon. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."  
  
"You may call me as your father does, Aileen," Qui-Gon graciously offered the girl, "because I'd be honored to call you my friend. As Obi-Wan does."  
  
She smiled shyly, but before she could answer, her younger brother and apparent shadow, Maku, came into the room looking for her. His face was stricken when he saw Obi-Wan on the bed. As if he said it out loud, Qui-Gon could hear him blame himself for his Padawan's injury.  
  
"Maku," he said sternly, but softly, "it was NOT your fault. Obi-Wan would not have you thinking that way, and neither will I."  
  
"I won't either, Kuku," Aileen said firmly. "Everything is fine now, Obi will be fine. Right, Master Quiggy?"  
  
Blue eyes crinkled in a smile. "Yes, Leeney. He will be fine. Now Maku, take your sister home so she can rest. We have a ball to attend in just a few days, you know."  
  
Aileen's eyes grew wide. "Will Obi be up to that?" she breathed.  
  
"I think wild banthas couldn't hold him back, Leeney," Qui-Gon said wryly. "Now shoo."  
  
Maku shot him a look of pure gratitude before following his sister's lead and hugging the Jedi Master. But he paused, as his sister did not, to whisper into Qui-Gon's ear, "He's lucky you love him so much, and that he loves you."  
  
Startled, Qui-Gon sat deep in thought long after the young people had left.  
  


* * *

  
The ball was both a gay and somber affair, for by that time word of the off-world spawned crime wave had spread and people were beginning to regret their earlier enthusiasm for admittance to the Republic. And in the Chancellor's house, it was widely known that their two "pet Jedi" would have to leave in the morning after the party, which indeed put something of a damper on the festivities.  
  
But a party is still a party, and young people love a party. The three eldest of the Chancellor's children had been in and out of the Jedi's suite continuously since Obi-Wan had been released from the hospital, talking, planning, just being with him. Dav had brought him new clothing for the party, Aileen beads for his Padawan braid, and Maku his undying gratitude for the rescue of his sister. Obi-Wan was quite overwhelmed and touched at the devotion he received from his new friends.  
  
The party was a roaring success. Dinner was exquisite, the music live and lively, and the dancing went far into the night. Obi-Wan took turns on the floor with each of his friends, laughing with Dav, flirting with Aileen, talking seriously with Maku. He noticed with satisfaction that his Master also danced with all his friends, as well as the older people in the room. Lady Morva claimed him for no fewer than four sets; she seemed quite smitten with the tall Jedi Master.  
  
During a slow dance with Aileen melting in his arms, Obi-Wan couldn't hold back a snicker at his Master's expression, and then had to explain to his friend why he was laughing. She looked and giggled as well. "Lady Morva is a widow, you know," she explained quietly in Obi-Wan's ear, "and has probably bedded three-quarters of the Congress by now. She's quite notorious. You'd best warn Master Quiggy!"  
  
Still grinning, Obi-Wan responded, "Oh, I don't think my Master needs much in the way of warning. He's quite used to the attention."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Aileen responded, shooting the other Jedi another covert glance. "He's really, really gorgeous. But you know that."  
  
The matter-of-fact tone gave Obi-Wan pause and he did a double-take at his friend. "Am I missing something?" he asked, only half jokingly.  
  
Aileen stared at him intensely, her gaze once again disconcerting, and Obi-Wan in a flash of prescience realized her elder brother was right. Aileen was destined for great things on their planet. "Yes," she finally said, one eyebrow lifting sardonically, "you are."  
  
The dance ended then and Obi-Wan could not ask her anything else, as Maku claimed him for the next, a faster reel. After that it was a blur of dancing, drinking and eating, laughing and pleasure, and Obi-Wan found himself quite unhappy at the thought of leaving the planet and his new friends to take on the mantle of Jedi serenity again.  
  
It was late, the crowd had thinned, and the band was getting ready to play one last dance for the stragglers, when Qui-Gon approached his Padawan, smiling. "Obi-Wan, you've danced with everyone else here but your old Master. Would you spare a dance for the old man before he collapses in exhaustion?"  
  
Dav and Maku laughed, but Aileen only smiled, her eyes alight with something that Obi-Wan really didn't want to examine too closely. Instead, he took his Master's hand. "You are NOT old, Master, and I thought you would never ask."  
  
As the two of them stepped out on the floor for a pairs dance, Maku and Aileen exchanged looks and grinned. "Good job, Kuku," Aileen said, off-hand to her younger brother.  
  
"Simplicity itself, my darling sister," her brother responded, buffing his nails on his shirt. "You are not the only one in the family who can be devious, you know." Dav just looked between the two of them, and decided he really did NOT want to know.  
  
Qui-Gon held the younger man to him perhaps a little more tightly than was absolutely necessary for the dance, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind. Maku's words from a previous dance came back to him, that, and the whispered words over his Padawan's sick bed, made Qui-Gon look a little deeper into the blue-green depths than he might normally do. Obi-Wan followed his lead, smiling and at ease, all grace and fluid muscle, the brightest thing in the room.  
  
Clearing his throat which suddenly seemed constricted, Qui-Gon spoke at last to his apprentice. "It will be a shame to leave here, don't you think, Obi-Wan?" he asked quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his gaze going back to his friends. "Yes. These are good people, Master, and I've made some real friends here."  
  
"I think that in twenty years time you may come back to meet with Chancellor Aileen just as I met with Ebbi," Qui-Gon mused. "Sometimes I think this is one of the few sane places left in the galaxy. Even if they don't 'follow the Code'."  
  
Chuckling, Obi-Wan agreed. Qui-Gon continued, thoughtfully. "I learned a lot from these people the last time I was here, about myself and about how I feel when following the Code. This trip has reinforced that, and almost frightened me a bit." He frowned, his eyes far away as his body automatically moved with his Padawan. "I think I'm in for more deep meditation over my emotions when we return home, Padawan, and that thrills me about as much as it would you," he finally said, smiling ruefully.  
  
Rather than the smile Qui-Gon expected at his words, his student stayed silent, mulling over his Master's sentiment. "All these years of arguing with you, disagreeing sometimes and agreeing others," he finally said, slowly, his brow furrowed in thought, "it's only now that I begin to see what you've meant all along. I've learned a lot here too."  
  
"And what have you learned, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked gently.  
  
Holding his Master more tightly as they swirled around in the room in time to the music, Obi-Wan said, "I've learned that peace and emotion are not necessarily opposites, are not mutually exclusive. That you _can_ have them both at the same time. And perhaps there is a time and a place for both. Sometimes, even, at the same time. And..."  
  
Obi-Wan trailed off. Almost against his will his eyes drew to those of his Master. "And what else, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked softly, one hand coming up to caress his cheek.  
  
A long, shuddering breath and Obi-Wan continued, his voice very low. "...And that it may not be a good idea to suppress or release certain emotions. Some _are_ more valid, more worthwhile, than others, aren't they, Master? The key lies in knowing which ones."  
  
The music stopped and their feet did too, automatically. But they did not part. "I am proud of you, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured, not releasing Obi-Wan. "You have done well on this mission."  
  
For a moment, for just a bare fleeting second, Obi-Wan was sure that his Master would kiss him, and he wanted that kiss desperately. Wanted it, needed it, prayed for it even; he could almost feel ghostly pressure on his lips as he stared into intense blue eyes. After an internal struggle, however, the Master won out over Qui-Gon's instincts and he drew his Padawan into a hug instead. Then, with one arm still over the over the younger man' s shoulder, they left the room in companionable silence.  
  


* * *

  
Three days later they stood before the Council, making their report. As usual, Qui-Gon and Mace got into contretemps over Qui-Gon's handling of the situation, and as usual, Yoda interjected acid comments aimed at both Masters. And as usual, the Council accepted their report finally with no modifications or censure, aside from the often worded plea for Qui-Gon to be just a bit more circumspect on the next mission.  
  
It was enough to make Obi-Wan laugh, but he managed to suppress it until they were well on their way back to their quarters. Then it just bubbled out; chuckles that at first he managed to hold back, then giggles which finally overwhelmed him, especially after other Jedi in the hallways paused to stare. Finally, his Master was forced to stop him and deliver a stern lecture on the Code and the releasing of emotions into the Force, all the while his own eyes twinkled and danced and just added fuel to the fire of his Padawan's peaceful emotions.

end


End file.
